Save me from this death inside
by LordCybot
Summary: He Couldn't believe he had actually done it it seemed so impossible just a short time ago despite his cockyness, He had basically excepted that they would never win.Brick had finally defeated his red-headed counterpart T to be safe Please give a new writer the benefit of the doubt and read this ,my first story ever please read and review it means alot to me!
1. Brick's Victory

**AN:If this is all breaky and stuff its cause i had to use wordpad cause i dont have a paid version of MicroSoft will be marked by "BREAK" this will probably be just a oneshot but i may make more of it or do something based on it.I thought of this while listening to "Dead Inside" By skillet Also this will turn into a songfic midway through I own nothing (Unfortunatly) Other then the story itself. Oh Craig Mcracken, how i wish i was you.**

**Title: Save me from this death inside**

**Rating:T Borderline M**

**Summary:He Couldn't believe he had actually done it it seemed so impossible just a short time ago despite his cockyness, He had basically excepted that they would never had finally defeated his red-headed counterpart**

He Couldn't believe he had actually done it it seemed so impossible just a short time ago despite his cockyness, He had basically excepted that they would never had finally defeated his red-headed counterpart, but he was still shocked still expected her to be standing when the dust cleared,yet when it did Blossom was still lying(Lieing?) in the crater he had created with the force of that : "Haha! I Did it!" And so Brick did the one he never thought he would..he thought about the concequences of his actions he was so deep in thought he had completly tuned out the sound of his brothers fighting their counterparts.

He thought about how he would never hear her voice again or see her pink eyes filled with life and joy, he thought of how he would never fight her again..now this saddened him and he realized that was it because he would never fight her again...or because he would never **BE **with her again? And at that moment Brick had an epiphany that, what may very well have started out as hate for the red-headed puff had over the course of their many battles had subtley grown into something more. Was it possible Brick have grown to want to see her for more reasons then fighting her? Could he love her? Brick Realized he did..or atleast he wanted he wanted to or had loved upon this realization Brick gently brushed a hand against her cheek in a last ditch effort to see if he was imagining her death, but her skin had already gone cold with the ice of that moment Brick felt more sadness and sorrow then he even knew could be possible, to put it bluntly Brick felt empty..dead.

_To find this love of mine, I'de walk through wind and fire. Forever and always_

Brick began to think if there was anyway of reversing time to stop himself,Sure he had heard of when the puffs did it and went into a hellish future of TownsVille (Look up the episode "Speed Demon") but hearing and doing are too seperate things

_All the hands reach out for you to touch me now, _

Brick looked over her body and after acheiving his lifes purpose wished that it was the one thing he never did. he wished desperatly for her to get up and shrug it off like any other attack he had performed that day and any day, even if just to relieve his feelings of emptyness

_Forever and always, Dead inside my heart is so flatlined_

Brick shed a silent tear for Blossom because he had finally excepted there was no way she was coming back.

_Put your mouth on mine, and bring me back to life_

At this point Butch and Boomer's fights were wrapping up in an overwhelming victory for the RowdyRuffs. Butch: "Ya run away you little girliy babies!" Boomer chimed in "Ya!" Bubbles and Buttercup retreated to where Blossom was they of course saw Brick looming over her,but seeing as how he wasnt beating her to a pulp at the moment they didnt mind besides they were badly beaten themselves so they couldn't of really resisted him assumed Blossom was just unconcious so they picked her up by her arms and flew off as fast as they could just wanting to get out of the area.

_My blood runs dry take my life, save me from this death inside_

_I can't escape this love i want it the way it was_

Butch and Boomer flew to Brick and Boomer was the first to speak up"Whats up Brick? You look dead man." Butch spoke next "Aww he's probably just mad his little girlfriend had to go. What a whimp." Brick quickly put on a facade of his cocky hot-headed self

_Forever and always, Dead inside my heart is so flatlined_

"Shutup Butch." Brick slapped his brother on the back of the head just barely containing his anger."Lets go home fellas."Butch and Boomer both imediatly complied, But of course Boomer being the more sensitive of the three could tell something was seriously up with Brick "You sure you're okay Brick?" To which Brick replied " Ya i'm fine I'll catch up i need to destroy something." Of coursse this was just to get Butch and Boomer off his back without them being to suspicious of anything, after all Brick still had some goodbyes to say, Brick could just barely see Blossom being carried off by her sisters

_Dont you leave me here, alone in all this fear_

_Forever and always, Dead inside, my heart is so flatlined_

Brick retrieved his cap that had fallen from his head during the battle and wore it in his trademark style, and then took off after the puffs remaining atleast half a mile back at all times to avoid being spotted, following them only by their green and blue a while the girls had made it home and laid Blossom on her bed,after Brick was sure the coast was clear he stole a peek at her through her window. For just a moment Brick could of sworn he saw her twitch..even if it was just slightly, but he chalked this up to his hopes playing tricks on his Brick said his goodbye.

_My blood runs dry, take my life save me from this death inside_

Brick thought he saw a twitch again but he knew she was dead,after all he killed her

And so Brick flew off wondering how he would ever live without that voice constantly berrating him for his criminal acts

_My blood runs dr, take my life save me from this death inside_

**Fin(?)**

**That is for you to decide dear readers because Blossom is dead...or is she? YOU DECIDE**

**First Fanfiction ever...must say i'm proud of myself for listening to my impulse here(First time for everything i guess?)**

**So please reveiew and tell me how i did i worked fairly hard on it 2 days worth of time**


	2. Blossom's Revelation

**AN: I'am kinda making it up as i go along so i need YOU the readers to feed me some of your ideas and maybe i can implement !...I'm 16 writing PPG Fanfiction...is that weird? Metroid prime is nintendo's not mine although i wish it was**

**BREAK**

**Blossom's P.O.V**

All i can remember is fighting Brick and then being thrown to the ground.

The strange thing though is that while i was in the crater i remember a gentle touch..but it couldnt of been Bubbles or Buttercup because they were still fighting So who?There is no way it was Brick because he hates my guts and the only touch he would ever show me is a punch or kick. I opened my eyes to see i was in bed facing the door, it had to of been the same day because it was still dark out I tried to get up but my body ached from beating i received just a few hours before I tried to raise my arm and it felt like the bone had been shattered into hundreds of pieces.I doubt my superhuman healing abilities will be able to fix that, definatly need surgery maybe the professor can handle it. I could hear Buttercup downstairs playing a video game..probably that Metroid Prime game she loves so much I had only played the game once but my favorite area had to be Phendrana drifts the calm piano definatly fit the snowy landscape. I mustured up what strength i could and limped down the stairs much to the complaint of my sisters and the Professor( is The Professor a proper noun?)So i sat down on the couch and asked them what happened. Bubbles:"Well we found you in the crater and Brick was just standing there looking at you,but he looked really sad like sad that he hurt you."Buttercup saw fit to interupt at this point "Ya probably sad that your fight was over, i tell you that creep doesnt know the first thing about kindness or regret. We finished our fights so we decided to bring you home-"Bubbles spoke"You mean we lost our fights!"They lost? at first i couldnt believe it but then thinking back we lost plenty of times its just we got back up and won the second time,by this point Bubbles and Buttercup interutptions had escalated into an argument so the Professor had to interupt "Girls Girls! It doesn't matter who won or who lost, all that matters is you're back home safe."At this they stopped arguing,The Professor always knew how to defuse these kinds of situations.

The Professor examined me and concluded that i just needed some rest and i should be fine minus the broken arm of course,for that he just set it and put it in a splint and cast. I went back up to our room( Blossom and her sister's)and decided to use my laptop to check the security see Townsville had security camera's installed at every street corner and gave us the password to watch the feeds so we can stop crime without having to be told about i logged in and checked the time of our fight to see who had that gentle touch,the camera wasn't in the best position so i had to zoom in...too fuzzy so i clicked enhance and zoomed in some more and to my suprise it was Brick, and just like Bubbles said he did look next time i see him i'll have to get some awnsers, i closed the feed and put my laptop back on its shelf and almost immediatly fell asleep.

**Well there you have it the second chapter..Getting proud of myself here so tell me what you think**


	3. Brick's Reflection

**AN:Sorry if this chapter is below par just had to deal with the time change and a literature class just before i started writing this soo creative juices are a little drained. Again i own nothing other then the story. During the fight scene i was listening to "Harder Better Faster Stronger"By Daft Punk I think it fits the Boys really well considering their reason for their creation was to be better then the Girls in every way except sorry for not mentioning this in the last chapters..and if i did i'll say it again This takes place maybe a year or two..3 tops after the main series ended so the boys look like they did After the episode "The Boys are Back in Town" Also I'm terribly sorry if you love in-character characters. My Brick and others probably wont be very in-character..after all i have to start a spark somehow.**

**Brick P.O.V**

Brick and his brothers had returned to their living space(if you could call it that) Fuzzy Lumpkin's cabin in the woods after the fight the day before.

Brick didn't have the greatest nights rest last night, how could he? After all he just got through killing the one thing he cared about,besides his brothers of dream's were plagued with visions of her death,even now they were stuck in his head

*_Flashback*_

Brick and his brothers had just started robbing a bank when the puffs showed up

Blossom:"Stop right there Rowdy-"Bubbles chimed in"Ruff" Buttercup spoke"Boys!"

So I spoke "You know girls you shouldn't play with us unless you aren't afraid to get ruff!" A fight then ensued with both sides fighting their respective broke off from his brothers to fight attacked first and threw a punch which Brick caught and proceeded to throw a punch at her and score a glancing blow at her threw a punch at Brick and managed at hit on his nose(or rather where it would be)It went back and forth this way for a while until,Brick:"Thats it!Boomer, Butch get over here!"His brothers did as they were told"You girls might remember this one"Brick spoke seething with anger"Ready? Ballistic Barrage!"[1]Brick jumped on to the side of a building and ran along the wall while Boomer and Butch where running on the street and jumping from light-post to light-post began charging at the girls closing the distance quickly with no time for the girls to react so the boys got in their uppercuts sending the girls flying the RRB then flew up to met their counterparts and slam them into the ground,however Brick took it even further and when Blossom was down he picked her back up snapped her arm and threw her back into the ground and waited for the dust this time Bubbles and Buttercup had already gotten up and had seen what Brick did,his brothers also saw and this and it had a double-sided effect, It gave the Boys a huge morale boost and at the same time demoralized Bubbles and :"We sure got em didnt we Brick?"Boomer flew over and landed by his brother,Brick just partly closed his eyes and smacked his brother in the face"Idiot"Boomer went back over to start fighting Bubbles again and Butch did the same with Buttercup

And when the dust settled and Blossom didn't gave up that started everything that led up to now.

*_End Flashback*_

Brick was thrown from his thoughts at the sound of Boomer's voice "Brick we're gonna go have some fun wanna come?"Brick just shook his head,because Brick had lately, just completely lost the motivation to do anything and he realized it was because when he did do something evil, it was because he knew Blossom would always show up to try and stop him.

Brick decided to go for a flight so he left the cabin and started zipping around Townsville and people would shriek in terror when they saw him,after all who could blame them?After a while Brick decided to stop by the puff house and...maybe apologize after all if he killed their sister they deserved at least that.. didn't they?So when he did head by there he was shocked to see Blossom in her bed decided to fly up by her window and maybe apologize so as he approached he was relieved to see she hadn't noticed him yet..but he suddenly had second would most likely assume he was here to fight and without his brothers he was as good as dead against all three of them. As he neared her window he debated whether or not to knock...should he chance it? Was it worth it?

**Annnddd Scene. Dang that took alot outta of me...nah just kidding for the most part it just flowed from my mind as what seemed to leave you hanging like this but i needed to stop. tell you what to make it up to you, you decide whether or not Brick chickens out tell me in your reviews which you prefer...Please your reviews motivate me too write and i love everyone of you for reviewing...even though at time of writing this only 2 people have reviewed Oh ya as far as the brackets thing that's a reference to an episode of The PPG or something of that nature**

**For this chapter [1] Was the attack Brick called out in the episode "The RowdyRuff Boys"**


End file.
